Life with the Tudors
by Cat6897
Summary: The story of Lunaria, an island off the shores England, and her new life with England, but the Tutors as well. Life when Europe is in the middle of the Reformation and the Age of Exploration is being cracked open.
1. Introduction

England

I was so happy to see those mean Romans who had been mean to Mother leave; but she disappeared soon after too. It was about 408 AD, and I was all by myself, nothing but small tribes and left with nothing. Shortly after I ended up seeing other people like me, I didn't like all of them. Mainly that idiot that came from Gaul, later known as France. One that was really great was Lunaria, she was very nice when we first met, unlike the others previously mentioned. She was so welcoming, and the prettiest girl I had ever seen. I knew I had to meet her, so when our bosses decided to meet outside for a sunny lunch I knew I couldn't mess it up.

I knew I had to try to say something manly or her or something to begin to show I fancied her, even though we both looked about ten for humans. I saw a big stick out in the field and I knew I could lift it and show off, but she was also just staring at me looking cute, so I said, "You have a stick in your hair". Blank faced just said that she had a stick in her hair that she probably spent a while fixing before our leaders let us meet. So she ran off crying out of embarrassment, and I sat there rethinking all of the decisions I had ever made in my life, whilst my boss was chastising me and hers was trying to find where she ran off to. My face was as red as a tapestry, her boss was chasing her trying to get Lunaria to return, mine was still ranting at me, and the guards from both sides looked about ready to piss themselves from containing their laughter.

That was my first meeting with dear Luna, needless to say it got better. Much better. Through wars and plague, she was by my side as the best allies on the planet. We hardly ever had any issues that lasted longer than a few decades. We grew as nations and as people (appearances grew as well) until I had a rather messy Civil War, the War of the Roses. Henry 7th took over and he decided a great way to start off his rule would be for our two nations to sign a treaty that would be as close to married as we could be. We had always been very close, and even had some physical things, but contracts like that are very intimidating. This was going to get very interesting very fast.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Lunaria 1486

Today was not going how I expected it too at all. I awoke up to my boss practically beating down the door to my chambers and demanding I open them. Which is odd considering he always sends someone else to fetch me, because that is beneath him. I bolted up wearing only my gown, trying to remember where my ladies had set my robe the night before. To my boss I called out, "I am not decent! Give me a moment to compose myself!" Not changing the pace at all, called for a servant with a key. I barely had time to become remotely presentable and somehow find the blasted robe, before my bed chamber was flooded by my boss, cardinal, trusted servants, and high ranking nobles. All but the Cardinal running about like chickens who have seen a fox in their hut. While my magnificent leader was managing to get the color of red on his face to lighten in hue, he said, "I have most glorious news!"

Seeing my boss in this state was extremely worrying. He was normally a rather stoic man who preferred his books and prayer to much else. When he became like this, it meant that something big was about to occur, and it was most likely not going to be in my favor. My leader's face was regaining its violent red and his eyes were watering, I became increasingly concerned for is health, as well as the others that were in the room, they all seemed about to burst. He exclaimed as if he would die if he didn't say it soon enough, "You're officially betrothed to England!". I just stared at him and the select few entrusted with my nation status; in my disheveled night clothes, with hair not so different from a rats' nest, and my mind sitting there as if I was a ship in the middle of a windless ocean. I somehow managed to stammer out in a questioning manner, "…What…".

I remember hearing about some smaller City States in the Holly Roman Empire getting "married" in order to make themselves stronger, after all there were over three hundred and sixty of them. But nations on my scale hadn't had this happen, at least in a very long time. Seeing the panic begin to rise in my expressions, my leader hurriedly forced the others to leave, aside for himself and the cardinal and said, "It will be beneficial to both parties. You have been with England as friends for centuries. And I know that you have done more than simple friendly relations, so that shouldn't be an issue. We need financial help, and heaven knows they need something stable and constant after that nasty Civil War". I just sat there, how did he know about what Arthur and I had done?

I hadn't really seen him since the start the war in 1455, I didn't know that it had hurt him that badly. The Cardinal finally spoke, "There would not be a truly formal wedding because of your Nation status. As well as the fact that you are not as pure as when you were pulled out of your mother." He added the last bit with scorn, like I was somehow now no better than a common whore. Yes, we had done a little more than customary but we have been living since before this man's great- grandparents were in the womb. "Do I have any say so in this matter?" I ask at least wanting to know how deep I was in this situation. "No" my leader said sternly, both nations need this, and it will be just like before the War of the Roses. Only you will be living in his house as customary of a wife." He flatly drawled out. His face is no longer red with anticipation of good news and is now void of emotion and is clearly ready to combat whatever I should try and throw at him. The first thing I thought of was our appearance age, "But your majesty, I only appear around thirteen, what will the people think?" "You know that is marriageable age, and according to my resources the nations have a tendency to age a year or two after the contracts have been signed." My brain was scrambling about trying to find things to say, how I could fight, something, anything. "You will be dressed by your maids, and pack your belongings. Think of some gifts to give his majesty King Henry VII and the personification of England. Also the King has just had a son named Arthur, think of a gift for him as well as not to seem rude. We will be leaving in a week, be prepared."

After the two left I remained completely silent whilst the maids dressed me. This was a lot to take in and I hadn't even had breakfast yet. I ate lightly having lost my appetite, and went to go pray hoping it would distract me. Later I went in a stroll out in the gardens, and attempted to think of some gifts, a blanket and some toys would do well for the newborn prince. Something to show off my skills, some intricate armor would suffice, I just need to inform my black smiths on it my people are excellent at trade work. But for Arthur, my future husband, was a different story. I didn't even know how to approach it, 'Hello old friend, we are getting married now, here's some carved chests and woodwork, let's not mess this up!' I couldn't do that, if it were a random man I did not know that would work, and I could just live in my chambers and only do what was required of me. But this is Arthur, we fought alongside each other in battles, healed each other when hurt, and were always there for each other during famine or pestilence. I couldn't do that to him. As I walked I realized that I had absolutely no idea what I could do.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
